


柱扉斑的3P幸福生活

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Fanwork - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr
Summary: 路人斑后的柱扉斑





	柱扉斑的3P幸福生活

1.腹上死

时值正午，阳光分外炽烈。天空中像是水晶一样闪耀的所谓的结界更是加剧了阳光的力量。商人提着自己的行礼不耐烦地等在出城的队列中。眼看队伍稍稍动了两下，他连忙小跑跟上，可是没走出两步，队伍很快就停下了。  
他踮起脚往前张望了一会，低声唾了口。身为一个颇肥胖的中年男人，他自然更加耐不了热，汗水从肥厚的脸颊上不断往下流。他用力把领口拉开一些，摸出手帕擦了擦汗，手伸进袋子里掏出了自己的水罐。  
“……那个，”从他身后传来一个又细又轻的声音，“您的水，能分我一些么？”  
商人满心不情愿，慢吞吞地转过身。  
一个女人。  
他眯起眼睛仔细地打量了一下。  
个子挺高，皮肤虽然挺白的，但是看起来已经有了点年纪。头发乱糟糟，脸上也有些伤，衣服不是很合身，紧紧地裹在略显丰满的身体上。不是那种让人眼前一亮的美女，却莫名让他有些心猿意马。  
商人的目光在女人胸前的深沟处停留了一下，装模作样地抬手握拳，放在嘴边咳了一声，“我只剩这一罐了。”  
女人的头垂了下去，双手不安地绞着衣摆。  
商人的目光肆无忌惮地又将女人从头到尾地扫视了一遍，“你也遭灾了？”  
女人点点头，声音里带了点哭腔，“……什么都没了，我好不容易才逃出来……”  
“哦……”商人似乎是联想到了自己的境况，神色也黯淡了下来，他了解地点点头，宽慰道：“能活命也不错。”他接着问道：“那你接下来打算怎么样？”  
女人抽噎着，摇了摇头，“我已经没有了，也不知道以后该怎么办？”她抬起头，眼睛里充盈着泪水，咬着嘴唇楚楚可怜的样子。  
商人的心里一颤，不由自主地将手里的水罐递了出去。  
女人似乎是渴极了，抱着水罐抬头就喝，偶尔呛一下，艳红的舌尖飞快的探出来舔过嘴唇。少许清水顺着嘴角流下来，在锁骨的凹陷里积成浅浅一洼。  
商人盯着那道水流，咽了口口水。“其实，我也只剩一个人了。”女人喝够了水，一双眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。商人的心跳又漏了一拍，大着胆子去拉她的手，“要不我们两搭个伴，我在草露城还有个亲戚，我们可以去投奔他。”  
那女人终于安心似的抱着水罐垂下头，任由商人捏着自己的手，过了一会，微微点点头，应了声。  
商人心里一阵欢喜。一开始只是拉着手，然后慢慢搂住了腰。女人乖得很，顺着他的力气靠了过来。商人的心里微微有些疑惑，他怎么会对一个来历不明的女人如此动心，可手已经不受控制地往下捏住了女人丰满的屁股。女人的身体僵了一瞬，随即就卸去了力气，更乖顺地靠进了他的怀里。  
充满弹性的臀肉在他的手掌中被肆意揉捏着，他舒服地叹息了一声，心里的那一点微小的疑惑瞬间烟消云散。

队伍很慢很慢地移动着，终于轮到了商人。  
几个忍者围着他念念有词，又让他捏检查的试纸，最后指着一副大照片让他认。商人瞟了一眼照片里那个器宇轩昂的男人，不耐烦地说：“不认识，从没见过！”  
领头的忍者提醒他，“这个就是四战的发起人，导致你们无家可归的罪魁祸首，你可要仔细看看！”  
“说了不认识就是不认识！”商人一把拉过身边的女人，抬脚就走。忍者拦住他，“这个女人还没检查。”  
商人把女人搂进自己的怀里，气势汹汹地吼：“查什么查，我们现在这么惨说到头来就是你们忍者害的！还想对我老婆做什么！？”  
忍者们围拢过来，商人越发大声地闹了起来。也许是因为排了太长久的队，在四战中无辜受灾的普通民众压抑已久的愤怒被突如其来地挑起，人群越来越鼓噪。领头的忍者见状，只好挥手让商人带着他的女人离开。  
谁也没看到那个一直把头埋在商人怀里的女人眼睛里一闪而过的红色。

商人成功带着女人来到城外，心中燃烧着从未有过的壮烈豪情。  
他保护了自己的女人！从那群穷凶极恶的忍者手中！  
这股火在他心中越烧越烈，竟开始不受控制地往下腹涌去。  
他的脚步越来越凌乱，捏着女人的手也越来越用力，最后竟把女人往路边的草丛一推，自己就想要扑上去。  
女人摔在草地上，狼狈地往旁边一滚避开了商人。她呼呼地喘着，愤愤地锤了一下地面，“暗示的效果居然变成这种情况……”  
商人只觉得自己全身热血沸腾，有用不完的力气，一下扑空，马上起身又扑了过去。这一次终于将人扑进怀里。他毫不犹豫立刻开始动手扒掉女人的衣服，布料转瞬就被撕成碎片，底下的白嫩肌肤曝露出来，商人粗暴的动作在上面留下淤青指痕。他呵呵地喘着气，张嘴就往女人的肩膀上咬去。就在那时，他身下压着的女人身形发生了变化。  
轮廓粗壮了一圈，圆润雪白的肩头舒展开来，线条变得棱角分明，连声音都不再是那种轻轻柔柔，让人心生怜爱的音调了。她现在的声音又低沉又沙哑，很是不满地哼了一声，“连变身术都撑不住了么？”  
商人这才发现他的手掌握着的已经不再是那对让他爱不释手的挺翘双峰，而是属于男人的厚实平板的胸肌。  
商人目瞪口呆，头脑空白了一瞬。身下的男人正皱着眉头把他推开，他条件反射似的重新压了回去，那男人惊讶的低喘听在他的耳朵里竟也有一种别样的快感。  
“你，你发疯了么？”那男人瞪大了眼睛，双手挡在身前勉力推拒着。商人发热的头脑这时有了片刻的清明，这个男人就是城门口的忍者们正在全力寻找的那个，四战的罪魁祸首，宇智波斑。  
但是谁都无所谓，商人心中的邪火愈盛，只觉得身下压着的人雪白剔透，手掌下触及的肌肤温暖细腻，他迫不及待地要寻找那一处销魂蚀骨的密所。  
也许是因为经历了连番恶战，逃出城用尽了斑最后一丝力气，他现在连反抗一个普通人的能力都没有，挣扎了半天他都没能把商人推开，反倒是自己被商人的蛮力捏得满身青紫。  
商人凭着刚才被激起的一腔蛮勇，把斑的双手牢牢压制在头顶。他的意识并不清明，行事只凭本能。斑不愿被他得逞，双腿紧紧并拢。商人找不到泻火的地方，急着在他身上耸动，一身的汗水蹭得斑身上也滑溜溜的。一张嘴在斑的脸上乱啃乱咬，斑吃痛，漏出一声呻吟，却被商人找到机会，一下咬住了舌头。这一下痛得狠了，斑的双腿就失了力气，被商人顺势拉开，毫无防备的后庭顿时暴露出来。  
“呵，呵。”商人脸上扯出一个扭曲的笑容，挺身就往里撞。那里没有经过任何准备，紧致异常，商人一时进不去，把斑的双腿往胸口一压，让臀部高高翘起，又发狠地往里撞。斑一下咬住自己的手背，把一声惨叫压回嗓子里。他一贯能忍疼痛，却还是第一次体会到这种身体内部被撕裂的痛楚。而商人此时眼睛发红，明显失了神志，只知道一下又一下地死命往里夯。商人体型肥壮，性器却并不粗长，撞了几下以后已经全部没入。温暖的血肉并没有平息他的冲动，反而令他更加兴奋，他箍紧斑的腰开始全力进出。  
空气中漂浮着血腥味，两人相连的地方已经血肉模糊，商人每一次撤出都带出大段通红的肠肉，而他全不觉痛，越战越勇。斑的腿被紧紧压在胸前，随着商人的胯部与臀肉相撞的声音，细瘦的脚踝激烈地上下晃动。斑死死地咬着手背，双眼无神望着天空，抽气间泄出一丝呻吟。不知什么时候他哭了出来，这从未有过的败北，比摊在地上任由所有忍者看到他的末路更加难堪。  
商人开始加速了，他气喘如牛，眼睛中满是血丝，口水从咧开的嘴角流下来，滴在斑的脸上。斑的脸上湿漉漉的，汗水口水混着泪水，头发在挣扎中散乱地铺了一地，草叶黏在脸颊上，很是凄惨狼狈。而商人越撞越用力，连着几下势大力沉的挺动后身体一下子绷紧了。一塌糊涂的内里被一股热液冲刷，几乎麻木的下半身产生了新的痛觉。  
斑悲愤地闭上眼睛，积蓄着的泪水顺着眼角滑落，滴进草丛。他抽出手，用力深吸一口气。  
商人还是维持着最后高潮的那个姿势，眼睛翻白，嘴张得很大，脸上满是享受的神情。斑满心厌恶，用力翻过身，商人失去了支撑，一下子往他身上倒了下来，性器随即离开他的身体，被灌进去的液体没了阻拦，噗噗地往外冒。  
商人的身体死死地压着斑，斑手脚发软，一时竟推不开，好像又油又冷的一大坨肥肉铺天盖地地笼罩着他，腥味熏得斑只觉得胃里一阵抽搐，头一歪就吐了出来。

一阵很轻的脚步声传来，压制着他的那团肥肉忽然被人拎了起来。新鲜的空气涌了过来，斑深吸一口气，咳得上气不接下气。  
来人在他身边单膝跪下，伸出手，微妙地停顿一下，最后还是落到了斑的背上，轻轻拍了拍。  
“你说你这算不算是自作自受呢？”他的语气平淡，却藏着一丝也许自己都不曾发现的怜惜。  
斑闻声猛地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地抬起头来。目光从来人的脚开始往上移，越过苍蓝的铠甲，蓬松的毛领，雪白的头发，最后落在一双狭长，冷冽的红眼睛上。  
“扉……间……？”  
扉间不理他，翻了翻商人的眼皮，看到涣散的瞳孔皱了皱眉。“他死了。”  
斑勉强撑起身体，下半身传来的钝痛令他的腰一下子垮了下来，只能并拢双腿侧身坐着。他盯着扉间，努力做出一副凶恶的样子，声音却有些颤抖，“你什么时候来的？”  
扉间作势要拉他起来，被狠狠甩开了手。他看看斑不住打颤的身体，叹了口气，“他扑倒你的时候。”  
斑的头脑空白了一瞬，回过神来，他冷笑一声，“所以你就看着？”  
扉间毫不示弱地盯着他，理直气壮地回答：“因为你一向诡计多端，我不想中你的陷阱。”  
斑气得嘴唇都哆嗦，半天才挤出两个字，“……卑劣……”  
扉间点点头，轻描淡写地说：“多谢夸奖，不过恐怕还是不如你。为了逃走居然向普通人下这种精神暗示，最后还害的他死在你身上。”  
说到这里，扉间的目光在斑全身扫过一遍，眸光暗了一瞬，“没想到你在这方面也很厉害。”  
斑的脸色一阵红一阵白，全身的痛楚都在提醒他被一个普通平民强暴的事实。他努力深呼吸了两下，咬牙切齿，“……不准告诉别人……”  
扉间轻蔑地笑笑，“你觉得你现在还有命令我的资格么？”  
斑垂下头，手指抽搐着抓紧地上的草根，他的肩耸了起来，苍白的身体泛起一阵薄红，最后他很轻很轻地说：“……拜托你……”  
这句细如蚊呐的话令扉间的身体也僵硬了一瞬。  
他忽的站了起来，生硬地抓住斑的胳膊，“五大国已经下发通缉令，我要把你带回去。”  
这一次斑没有反抗，他沉默着，摇摇晃晃地站起来，腿间红白相间的液体滴滴答答地往下流。他僵着脸，跨出一步，脚却一下子软了。扉间下意识地伸出了手，斑赤裸的身体就扑进了他的怀里。  
扉间叹了声，“我抱你走吧。”说着，就伸出手去，还没有碰到，就看斑的后背猛地一颤。  
扉间按着他的肩膀，把他的长发拨开，发现他的后背因为刚才的暴行已经被地面的碎石磨得惨不忍睹。  
斑红着脸咬牙推开他，“很快就好，我自己能走。”  
扉间不答，忽然手上一用力，把斑像个面口袋一样甩到了自己的肩上。  
下一瞬间，他们的身影从原地消失了。

囚禁  
斑再度恢复意识的时候是在一片异样的黑暗中。  
有什么冰凉柔软的东西牢牢地贴在他的脸上，让他睁不开眼。他下意识地想要伸手去抓，却发现双手也是一样的触感。那东西紧紧贴在他的皮肤上，将他的双手死死禁锢在胸前，手指连屈伸也不能，什么也摸不到。  
他挣扎了一下，喉咙处的束缚马上抽紧，让他呼吸一窒，后颈处传来铁链哗啦啦地响声。  
拘束衣。这个念头令斑一下子清醒了过来。  
但随即他就感受到下半身传来的不一样的触觉。下半身并没有被包在拘束衣里面，他可以感到毛毯微微粗糙的表面覆盖在他的腿上。他试着动了动，膝盖间有东西顶在那里，他连并拢双腿也做不到。  
而除此之外还有一个东西，令他全身都僵硬起来。  
在他的两腿之间，有个异物。粗大坚硬，强行撑开了他的后穴，肠壁的每一次收缩都带来一阵细小的刺痛。  
他一下子想起了那个商人肥腻的脸庞，呼吸骤然粗重起来。身体被粗暴进出的回忆涌进脑海，他克制不住，用力挣扎起来，把铁链甩得哐哐直响。

这时有人按住了他的肩膀，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，“混蛋！放开我！”他肩膀上的手强而有力，像是钢钉一样把他钉在原处。喉咙处的皮带抽紧了，缺氧造成的晕眩带走了他因为惊慌而激发出来的最后一点力气，他委顿下来，虚弱地喘着。  
有个声音在他耳边冷冷地说：“你这样的重刑犯，用的拘束具上都加了封印，越挣扎越紧。”  
斑听到了这个声音，混沌的大脑奇异地冷静了下来。  
“……扉间？……怎么是你？”  
扉间冷淡地哼了一声，“我亲自来看守，你是逃不出去的，别费心思了。”  
斑动了动毯子底下赤裸的腿，膝关节上的铁环发出一声响。他扯扯嘴角，“那这算什么意思？木叶的牢房里还有这种下流的玩意？”  
“这里不是木叶。”扉间走到他的床尾，一把掀掉了毛毯，冷风拂过，斑不由自主地打了一个冷颤，双腿瑟缩一下，铁环发出更大的响声。扉间瞟了他一眼，“你也别想得那么龌蹉，这是为了方便给你上药。”  
“……上药？”  
扉间抓住他的双腿间的铁棍往上一推，斑的双脚就被压到了胸前，塞着纱布的股间就露了出来。斑的腰一跳，音调顿时拔高了几分，“你要做什么！？”  
“上药。”扉间声音冷淡，动作却可算得上温柔，他小心地把伤处的纱布抽了出来，眼看带出一小一段鲜红的媚肉，又随着呼吸一点一点收了回去。他感到一阵口干舌糙，故意问道：“还是你想那些东西就留在里面？”  
斑一下子噎住，说不出话来了。皮质眼罩遮住了大半张脸，却还是有一点粉色从裸露的皮肤中透出来。  
纱布上还有一点血迹，扉间皱皱眉，伸手往那个还在一张一翕的小口探去。微凉的手指骤然深入火热的洞穴，斑一抖，下意识地就夹紧了。  
扉间进出不得，抬手就往眼前雪白的臀部拍了一掌，“放松！”  
“啊——”斑这时看不见，全无防备又空门大开，冷不防屁股上挨了火辣辣的一掌，忍不住惊叫起来。  
扉间听到斑失控的惊叫，不由得勾起了嘴角，手指在里面转过一圈，又四处按压起来，果然又听到斑深深浅浅的低喘。压到某个位置，斑不光是喘得厉害，内壁吸着他的手指痉挛着，连腰都会抖起来。扉间摸了几下，低声叹了一句，“难怪那个人会死在你身上，你真不知道自己的后面有多厉害啊。”  
“什，什么？”斑喘得太厉害，都有些哽咽了，连脖子都一片通红。  
扉间抽出手指，咳了一声，“撕裂的伤口已经不流血了。”  
他在斑的臀部又拍一下，不让他把脚放下，自己起身准备药品。  
药瓶和医疗器械相碰发出一片轻响，斑维持着羞耻的姿势，不知接下来会怎样，心中竟然升起了一丝隐秘的期待。他发现自己不合时宜的反应，暗骂自己一声，用力咬了咬嘴唇，尖锐的疼痛唤回了几分神志，却也让他的身体更兴奋了一点。  
扉间端着药品走回他的两腿之间。他轻轻哼了一声，突然弹了一下斑微微抬头的性器，嘲讽地笑道：“只是被摸了一下而已，这么舒服么？”  
斑咬着牙忍住了差点脱口出的喘息，压低声音，尽力像平时那样做出轻蔑的语气，“扉间你都那么卖力了，我勉强意思一下给点反应好了。”  
扉间轻轻哼了一声，不再说什么，斑心里一阵得意，正想再说点什么，后穴中却突然被塞进了一块浸透了药水的纱布。  
顿时一阵剧烈的刺痛传来。他的身体一下抽紧，锁链哗哗作响。扉间早有所料，死死按住了他的双腿，他被迫敞开身体，脆弱的肠道完完整整地体会了药水渗入时的刺痛。  
终于缓过气来，斑恨恨地喘着：“你这个卑劣的变态。”  
扉间心情很好地指出，“还不如你。明明那么痛，这里却完全兴奋起来了。”他握住了斑已经完全翘起的性器，带着厚茧的拇指摩挲着圆润的头部，引发斑身体的一阵阵颤抖。  
“你……啊！”斑再也说不出什么，扉间的手已经开始快速地上下摩擦起来，他的手指灵活地在青筋浮现的柱身弹跳，粗糙的茧子反复摩擦敏感的头部。斑的屁股一直高高翘起，不时有风吹过，让他的后穴不由自主地吞吐，身体一阵又一阵地痉挛。  
扉间看准了他的反应，在他的腰又一下弹起时手指又重又快擦过马眼，斑的身体果然一僵，随即白浊的体液就一股一股地喷了出来。  
扉间一声不吭，用干布擦净斑的下腹，把他的脚放下，盖好了毛毯。  
“千手扉间，”斑从高潮的眩晕中恢复过来，喘匀了气后声音出奇地镇定，“你什么意思？”  
扉间正在收拾的手停顿了一秒，“没什么意思。”  
他收拾完东西，站起身，叹口气，“我就在隔壁，有什么事就叫我。”  
斑一声不吭，别过了脸。哪怕因为眼罩，扉间并不能真的看到他的神情。

斑安静地躺着，一动不动，绝对的黑暗中难以感受时间的流逝。他默默在心里数着数字。  
数到17863时，门又一次被打开了。伴随着细微的脚步声，食物的香气也越来越浓郁。  
“来吃饭。”扉间把餐盘放下。  
斑不屑地哼了一声，手微微动了下，带得锁链一阵乱响。  
扉间抓起一个寿司放到他的嘴边，“我喂你。”  
斑确实很久没有吃东西了，他几乎记不起来上一次进食是什么时候。地穴中他靠外道魔像为生；复活时在战场上，连兵粮丸都没有一颗；至于逃亡的时候，他也只是从商人那里骗了些水喝。食物的香气近在嘴边，竟然真的使他的肠胃有了些饥饿的感觉。但是此刻，他全身只剩一张嘴可以自由活动，连食物都要人喂到嘴边，实在令他恼羞成怒。  
扉间见他一动不动，心知是在赌气，也不着急，只是把寿司更凑近了些。豆皮的油渍在斑干裂的嘴唇上留下一层油光。  
“你吃或不吃对我来说都是一样。不过大哥已经去五大国特设的审判所等候最终审判结果了。说不定你已经等不到下一餐了，你——”  
话说到一半，斑忽然张嘴，把整个寿司都咬了下来，几乎连扉间的手指都要咬破。不过扉间及时收手，并没有让斑得逞。扉间看着他腮帮鼓鼓又愤愤不平的样子，心情很好地抹去他嘴边的米粒，取笑道：“现在你全身上下也就这张嘴能逞逞能了吧？”  
斑嘴里塞得满满地，其他地方都不具有杀伤力，只好从鼻子里发出极为不屑的一声哼表示反抗。扉间等他慢慢把嘴里的饭粒咽下，又递上下一个。斑似乎是想通了，索性就着扉间的手呱唧呱唧津津有味地大嚼起来。甚至有两回扉间的手指收的慢了些，被他的舌头卷进了嘴里，也没挨咬，舌头舔干净上面的饭粒就放他出来。  
扉间抽回被舔过的手指，不由得笑了一声。  
斑舔舔嘴唇，又不屑地哼了一声，“怎么？你以为我要绝食以明心志么？”  
扉间摇摇头，“我只是以为你会咬我一口泄愤。”  
斑又舔舔嘴唇，“呵，我可没那么无聊。”  
扉间把一勺汤喂进他的嘴里，眼神冷了点，“因为你还没放弃，对么？”  
斑不说话了，就着扉间的手慢慢喝着汤。  
扉间动作温柔地擦掉了他嘴角的汤渍，声音冷冷地说：“你要是还有一丝一毫对世界不利的念头……”  
斑却笑了笑，坦然地回道：“我对这世界从来就没有恶意。之前只不过是找到了一条错误的路，那么下次找到正确的路就行了。”  
气氛一下子凝重起来。  
两人都没有说话。  
斑平躺着，虽然身上被牢牢束缚着，姿态却很是放松。扉间不敢大意，这一次他没有离开房间，只是坐在一边，默默看着躺在床上的人。  
过了一阵，斑小小地动了一下。  
然后过了一会，斑又动了一下，带动锁链轻响。  
又过了一会，斑的动静大了起来，扉间忍不住了，走到他的身边。斑的呼吸有点急促起来，他扭了两下，锁链撞得更大声了。  
不等扉间说什么，斑先开了口，“喂，给我解开！”  
扉间冷眼看他，“我说过你别想耍什么花样。”  
“我没那么无聊！”斑气势汹汹，很急迫的样子大喊：“快点解开！”  
扉间仍旧不为所动。  
斑又徒劳地挣扎了一阵，连脖子都泛红了。他气急败坏地喊：“我要小解！你再不解开我就尿在床上了！”  
扉间皱皱眉，“你别想用这种方法逃跑……”  
斑怒极反倒笑了起来，“好，那你等会收拾床铺就行！”  
扉间叹口气，无奈地按了按眉心，“好，我给你解开。”他弯腰解开了斑后颈的锁链，扶他坐起身来，然后拉开毯子，把他腿上的束缚解开。  
斑坐着，等不到他下一个动作，就用力昂起头来，“把手解开啊！还是你来帮我穿裤子？！”  
扉间拎着他站起，在他身后推了一把，“你要解手，不需要穿裤子，也用不到手。”  
“你！”斑一怒，又冷笑起来，“那我解手完了，二代目是不是还要给我清洗啊？”  
扉间在身后推着他走，声音波澜不惊，“我都不介意，你有什么好介意的。你之前那个凄惨的样子也是我处理的，你身上还有什么地方我没有看过？”  
斑一下气结，又羞又窘，“……那只是意外！”  
扉间打开了一扇门，带着斑走进去，帮他转到一个合适的位置，“到了，你解手吧。”  
说完，他理所当然似的退到斑的背后，一眨不眨地盯着他。  
斑呆在那里没有一点动作，他忍不住催促，“怎么了？你不是很急吗？”  
“千手扉间！”斑僵硬地转过身，对着扉间咬牙切齿，“你故意的……”  
扉间仍是一脸平静，“我要确保你不会逃走。再说后背敏感的话，你可以坐下，面对着我解决。”  
斑咬着牙，身体僵硬，一动不动。扉间站在他的身前，毫不退让。两人僵持了一会，扉间抓住斑的肩膀推他出门，“既然你不是那么急迫，那么就回去吧。”  
斑慢吞吞地转身，忽然一脚踢向扉间腰侧。趁着扉间闪身的瞬间，斑一下撞开门向外冲出。

他直直地撞进了一个人的怀里。  
那人顺势搂住他，目光在他光着的下身和匆匆追赶的扉间之间来回扫视一下，惊疑地问道：“你们在做什么？”  
扉间走过来，没有回答先前的疑问，反而脸色凝重地喊了一声，“大哥。”

封印  
斑落在柱间的手里，即便是全盛时期胜负也是难料，更别说现在这种特殊时期。斑扑在柱间怀里，呼吸间都是熟悉的气息。可他这时没有一点重逢的喜悦，道别时固然洒脱，但他没想到自己没有就这样升天，反而仍在世间苟延残喘，这种狼狈不堪的样子还尽数落到了柱间的眼里。  
他不敢抬头，一声“柱间”也压在嗓子眼里。  
他窝在宽大的怀抱里努力做着心理准备，只听一声悠悠的叹息飘落下来。  
“斑……”  
他还没来得及读出其中所含的深意，就觉得后颈一痛，身子顿时脱了力，软倒下来。  
扉间焦急地上前一步，“他……”  
柱间眼神一凛，扉间立刻会意，闭口不谈。两人默契地将斑带回了房间，重新在床上锁好。  
关上房门，扉间压低声音问道：“怎么样？”  
柱间一脸疲惫，点点头，“勉强保住了。”  
扉间不说话，静静等他尚未出口的那些话。  
“虽然可以不必处死，但是为了免除后患，必须释加最彻底的封印。”  
“你是说……”  
“双重封印。”  
扉间脸色不怎么好，“果然如此。”  
查克拉是身体能量，充盈于四肢百骸，甚至与灵魂同出一源。双重封印不仅仅是将查克拉禁锢于体内，而是将查克拉一丝丝抽走，再封印于别处。对于忍者来说，等同于最惨烈的酷刑，外表看不出什么伤痕，而内里千疮百孔。即便是战国之时也很少用到这个方法，因为受刑之人往往死在中途，即便熬过全程，也会变成一个废人，套不出任何有用的情报了。  
而且这个封印术对于越是强大的忍者，持续的时间越是久，作用的效果也越是强烈。  
扉间不由得向紧闭的房门看去，心里竟微微有些刺痛的感觉。“他……现在身体这么虚弱，也不知道能不能熬过去……”  
柱间愁容满面，苦笑着说：“……让他好好再睡一会……行刑队，可能很快就到了。”  
扉间闭上眼睛点点头，“……那我去准备点药。”  
柱间拉住他，朝他笑一笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，“扉间……谢谢。为了我的私心……”  
扉间转过头，不自然地咳了一下，“其实，不光是你的私心……”

执行封印的地点就在那个房间。斑被抱到封印阵中的时候惊醒了过来。  
地面已经画上了复杂的术式，斑被放在中心，手脚虽然还被捆着，但是身上的拘束衣已经被剥掉了，几个黑巾蒙面的人正在他赤裸的身上画着复杂的符号，毛笔在肌肤上游移带来微痒的触感，斑打了一个冷颤。  
全身每一处皮肤都不能被放过，双脚也被拉了开来。后穴中的纱布露出来的时候，几个黑巾人互相看看，发出几声意义不明的干笑，柱间面沉如水，微微握了握拳，催促道：“继续。”  
黑巾人在穴口按压两下，一把抽出了塞在里面的纱布，斑不由得发出一声低喘。黑巾人也不顾是否弄伤了他，提笔就在穴口描画起来。  
一切准备就绪，一个黑巾人拿起一根木棍塞进斑的嘴里。那是为了防止受刑人在极度痛苦的时候咬舌自尽而准备的，斑呸地把木棍吐了出去，正好打在黑巾人的胸口。他脸上还满是讥讽的笑容。“不过就是二重封印么，你们也想不出什么别的花招吧？”  
黑巾人冷笑一声，“不识好歹。”他一步跨出阵法，说了一句，“开始吧。”  
斑躺在地上，微微转过头还能看到柱间和扉间站在一边，脸上满是担忧的样子。虽然他现在就是条砧板上的鱼，但也不想太丢了面子。他咧咧嘴，正想要做个满不在乎的表情，痛楚瞬间袭来，他的眼前一花，再也看不见任何东西了。  
巨大的痛感毫无预兆地发生，无数把刀子把他的身体切成碎末，又在他的每一根血管，每一个细胞里来回拉拽。他曾经尝过过量的查克拉疯狂涌入体内把身体撑爆的感觉，现在则是一个相反的过程，查克拉被一丝一丝地抽走，从每一个细胞的中间被抠挖出来，沿着血管被剥离。之前所有的痛感与之相比都显得太过轻柔，斑并非不想惨叫，而是痛苦过于强烈，连喉咙都已经发不出声。  
他的身体剧烈颤动着，像只虾在油锅里一样扭曲起来。他的每一根骨头都在被焚烧，烧灼的痛感无比真实却触摸不到。烧成了焦炭的骨头又被一根根折断，巨大的铁锤砸下来，折断的骨头碎成了粉末，与同样烂成一滩泥的血肉搅在一起。  
如果可以昏过去就好了，可是他的意识前所未有地清醒，清醒地感受所有的痛苦。  
在斑觉得自己已经颠来倒去死过一百遍了的时候，封印结束了。  
痛楚突如其来的降临，又突如其来地消失。他紧绷的神经骤然断裂，全身的肌肉都不受控制地松弛下来，腿间突然一片湿热。  
他失禁了，先前吃下去的东西都以另一种方式离开了他的身体。  
黑巾人发出一阵夸张的笑声，“宇智波斑，不过如此啊。”  
他们从斑的身前居高临下地走过，有几个甚至恶意地用脚踢了踢他还躺秽物中的身体。  
房间终于安静下来，柱间在斑的身边跪下，手盖到斑瞪得大大的眼睛上，“可以了。”  
斑紧张到极致的神经听到了这一句话，终于感到了一种历经劫难后的放松感，他安心地闭上了眼睛。

斑做了几个混乱不堪的梦，再次睁开眼睛的时候，柱间和扉间都在他的身边。柱间耷拉着眉眼，十分担忧的样子。旁边的扉间却是一张异常严肃的脸，见他醒来，就死死地盯着他看。  
斑仍然感到痛苦无比，每一次呼吸都觉得吞进了一团火一样。扉间看了他一会，忽然伸手过来摸了一摸他的额头，他对柱间说了一句“在发烧”，就起身走开了。  
柱间用棉签沾了水给斑润润嘴唇，斑的嘴唇动了两下，水珠从嘴角滑落下来。  
还是不够，他好渴。  
他看着柱间，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
柱间坐近了些，仰头喝了一口水，弯下腰用嘴唇堵住了斑的。柱间的嘴唇稍稍蹭了蹭，斑就顺从的张开了嘴，水流顺着柱间的舌尖缓缓流进了干渴的口腔。柱间怕斑呛到，喂的水并不多，斑咽了两口喝光了水，像是小兽一样无意识中轻轻含住柱间的舌头吸吮起来。  
柱间会意，又喂了两口。这时扉间回来了，把一块凉水浸过的毛巾敷在斑的额头。  
清凉的感觉缓和了头脑中灼热的不适，斑迷糊地眨了两下眼睛，又睡了过去。

再一次醒过来的时候，斑感到痛楚已经消退了大半，除了身体有一种放空了一样的无力感以外还可以称得上是舒适的，床边还是一样守着两个人，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。柱间和扉间似乎也熬了很久，头发乱糟糟的，下巴上都是胡渣，眼睛里布满血丝。  
三人一时无言，最后是柱间打破了房间里尴尬的沉默。他把斑脸上汗湿的头发拨开，又伸手试了试温度，放心地笑了笑，“你昏迷了两天了。之前的高烧是身体对封印的应激反应，退烧了就好了。”  
斑的眼睛因为高烧显得湿漉漉的，完全没有了之前的气势。他开口才发现自己的嗓子哑的厉害，说一句话连他自己都听不清。但是柱间却听明白了，他握着斑的手，神色有些哀伤，却还是笑着。“全部结束了。”  
斑双眼放空一阵，又扯着嗓子问：“他们就这样放了我，那你跟他们做了什么交易？”  
柱间笑着摇摇头，凑过去亲亲他，“这些烦心的事你就不要管啦，以后就我们三个一起生活了。”  
“三个？”  
扉间上前一步，声音平淡却坚定地说：“还有我。”  
斑颦眉看他一会，哼了一声，不置可否。  
柱间拉着扉间在床边坐下，“能保住你，扉间也出了很大力啊。”  
斑看着他们两兄弟，心里烦闷，干脆闭上眼睛，“我想洗澡，身上难受。”  
柱间一笑，“也对，我们也熬了这么多天，都快馊了，是得好好洗洗。”

扉间把浴盆放满水，试了试水温，感到满意了，才对边上的柱间点点头。柱间怀里抱着斑，把他小心翼翼地放进水里去。热水浸没身体，斑舒服地眯起眼，脖子还撑不住头，挂在柱间的手上一点一点的。  
柱间一手小心托着他的头，另一手挤了一滩洗发水，开始在纠结的长发上涂抹起来，他声音温柔地说：“眼睛先不要睁开哦，要洗头。”扉间在另一边，顺势抓起斑搭在浴缸边沿的手，开始用浴球擦洗起来。兄弟俩默契地分工合作，斑在他们的手里被摆成各种手脚大开的姿势，但是却没有难受的时候。斑自己也坦然，反正都是男人，反正他们哪里都已经看过了。于是很是配合，让伸手就伸手，让抬腿就抬腿，很快就被洗得干干净净。然后扉间又放了一缸热水，让斑在里面舒舒服服地泡着，自己则赶紧到一边冲洗。柱间已经趁着刚才的空隙梳洗完毕，让出了冲淋的位置，一下子也跳进了浴缸，把斑捞到自己胸前抱着。  
斑的后背还有之前的擦伤，这会被水一泡正有些痒，柱间偏偏还坐在他的背后，胸口温热的触感让他的后背越发酥酥麻麻起来，他忍不住像只猫似的，把柱间的胸口当做抓爬架开始蹭起来。  
柱间呼吸不稳，一下抓住他乱动的腰，不轻不重地掐了一把，“别乱来。”  
扉间这时也洗净了身体，进了浴缸，正坐在斑打开的双腿间。  
这个浴缸在寻常人家来说已经足够大，但是此刻挤了三个成年男人，还是显得有些狭小了。斑被挤在两人中间，就有些不满，腿一伸，正顶在扉间胸口。那双脚被热水泡得微微泛着红，脚尖绷起来在扉间的胸口有一下没一下地戳。水珠划过脚背可爱的弧度，在脚踝形状美好的凹陷里停留一下，随即就满溢出去，从脚跟滴落，在热气氤氲的水面砸出一片涟漪。水波晃动，底下隐藏的白花花的美好身体一片模糊。

扉间抓住那两只做乱的脚，往两边肩上一搭，身体往前一扑，一下子拉近了和斑之间的距离，斑的双脚翘在空中，简直就像那时候一样空门大开。斑一惊，瞪圆了眼睛，手不自觉地推他，“你，你干什么？！”  
他两手无力，推拒也只是做个样子，扉间已经逼近到几乎与他面对面。那双红色的眼眸中似乎有冰冷的火焰跳动， 他从未见过这样的扉间，心中升起一种陌生的惶恐。  
扉间深深看他一眼，随即就移开了视线，千手兄弟的目光在潮湿的空气中相撞。  
斑忽然意识到扉间正和柱间在做着什么无声的交流。他忍不住回头，却正好看到柱间低下头，柱间的看着他的目光又柔软又怜惜，手里的动作却是将他往前推了推，让他正好落进扉间的双臂之间。  
“你可轻点啊，斑现在的身体可经不起你乱来。”  
斑越发慌乱，“柱间你在说什么？扉间要干什么？”  
扉间扳起他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，嘴里说着令他不寒而栗的话，“干什么？干你啊。”

一人一次  
扉间的吻变得凶猛霸道，极富侵略性，他的手夹着斑的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，承受来自上方的舔弄，吸吮，啃咬。斑一开始还试着抗拒，想要将扉间在他嘴里作乱的舌头顶出去，但是他的舌尖刚刚探出去，就立即被卷进扉间嘴里，又吸又咬，连收都收不回来，大量的唾液从合不拢的嘴角滴滴答答地落下。他们纠缠太过激烈，直到斑快要缺氧，扉间才放开了他。  
斑惊惧得不知如何是好，一贯冷静自持的二代目此时如同凶悍的野兽，令他无比陌生，他不由得回头寻找救援。  
“柱，柱间？”  
但是至交好友此时也无暇回答，他正把头埋在斑的后颈，一点一点地啃咬着那一片特别敏感的皮肤，在苍白的肌肤上留下一个个或青或紫的淤痕。  
“你，你们，为什么！？”  
“因为你是个没有心的。”扉间放开斑已经红肿的嘴唇，转而去啃他的喉结。一边啃一边含含糊糊地说：“你这样任意妄为的人，一时兴起就可以挑起忍界大战，为了达成目标，毫不在意无辜平民的死伤。”  
他越说越气愤，下嘴的力度越发的大，有几处都渗出血来。  
“我们那样艰难地保住你，可你毫无所动。像你这样的人，就只能让你的身体记住。现在要按照我们的意愿行事。”  
“你，你们的意愿……”  
扉间抬起头来，温柔地摸了一摸斑通红的脸颊，有些悲伤地问道：“你从未意识到我们的心意么？”顿了一顿，他的表情变得凶恶了一些，“或者说，你意识到了，但是毫不在乎？”  
斑愣愣地看着他，瞪大的眼睛看来无辜得很。  
扉间放弃地笑了笑，伸手捉住了斑胸前的两粒小小的凸起。斑立刻尖叫起来，颤抖着揪住了扉间的头发，但在他身后的柱间捉住了他的手拉开到两边。扉间揉捏着两个小肉粒，时而拇指摩擦着顶端，时而两指夹起旋钮。斑的眼角已经冒出泪花，竭力扭动身体躲避，但是全身都受制而全无躲避的空间。不一会，那两个可怜的小东西已经充血肿胀，从原本的粉嫩色泽变成深红，体积也涨大了一倍不止。扉间还不放过它们，张嘴将一边乳头含进嘴里夹在牙齿间轻轻啃咬，空着的一手则顺着肚脐小小的凹陷往下。  
斑架在扉间肩头的双腿早已痉挛不止，好几次都紧紧地夹住了扉间的头，腰也如同弹簧一般不住挺动，将水面搅得起伏不定。  
扉间摸到了水下那根热烫挺立的茎柱，用力一握，斑的身体又一阵痉挛，喉头溢出软软的泣音。“扉，扉间……”  
扉间闻言，手上的动作停止了一瞬，眼神更加炽热了几分。圈着柱身的手继续往下，拨弄了一会沉甸甸的囊袋，就顺着会阴找到了正在一张一翕的小口。扉间不再犹豫，手指就着水流一插到底，四周柔软灼热的内壁立刻层层叠叠的吸附上来一动一动地将手指吞得更深。  
扉间略有不满地轻轻哼了一声，“似乎不需要再多做准备了。”  
柱间忍不住笑了起来，“扉间你很介意斑的初次不是你的吗？”  
扉间面无表情地抽出手指，“如果早点发觉他淫荡的本性，也许就不会惹出这么多事来。”  
他将斑的双腿拉得更开，自己蓄势待发的欲望抵住入口，一点一点，很慢很细致地侵入进去。  
斑可以清楚地感觉到硕大的头部如何破开入口的褶皱，一路向里，深入到无人触及过的领域。这一次他并没有感受到多少疼痛，只有一阵强过一阵的快感从尾椎开始不断地传到脑髓最中。他全身都颤抖起来，他的脚趾绷得紧紧的，双腿不住地想要合拢，却又被扉间强硬地撑开。  
斑的呼吸还未完全平复，扉间就开始撞击，小小的浴缸水花四溅，斑被顶得不断往后耸，后背一直在柱间的怀里摩擦着。他完全没了一直以来趾高气昂的嚣张气焰，全无形象地哭得凄惨，扭动着身体想要从过多的快感中逃走，但是四肢都落在别人手中，身体被迫敞开。这种感觉甚至于比之前落进商人手里遭受强暴更加不堪，因为此时在全身肆虐的快感清楚地说明他的身体是多么享受这种强加的凌辱。  
扉间的动作越来越快，越来越凶狠，几乎快要将斑顶出浴缸。柱间没有办法，只好用力箍住斑的腰，把他往下重重一压。正好这时扉间顶上来，两股力量相加凶猛得几乎要把扉间的性器整个嵌进小穴里去。  
斑被这前所未有的深度顶上高潮，脊背一下伸直，脚尖绷紧。尽管全身都因为过强的快感抽搐起来，性器涨得都发紫了，却硬是没有射出来。片刻的僵直之后，斑软软地倒回柱间怀里，双腿无力地张开，眼神发直。  
柱间搂着他，看着水下挺立的器官，若有所思地说：“后背有人就是不行么？”  
扉间在斑干高潮那一瞬间给夹射了，与斑一同攀上云霄。他深呼吸两下，平复一下呼吸，把视线转回斑身上，他眼神迷蒙，脸颊的上的红晕还没有消退，全身还透着粉，似乎掐一下就能掐出水来。这幅任人采撷的样子让他又有点口干舌燥。扉间深吸一口气，忍住自己的冲动，从斑的身体里退出来。  
他抬头一看，正对上柱间可怜兮兮的眼睛。斑的后背在他怀里磨来蹭去，他的大家伙早就涨得通红发紫，上面青筋突突直跳，在斑的股缝里一戳一戳的，却苦于答应了扉间，始终不能直捣黄龙。扉间放下斑的腿往后一靠，朝柱间点点头。  
柱间从身后抱紧了斑， 双手在他光洁柔软的皮肤上移动。那皮肤简直像是有磁性一般紧紧地吸附着他的手掌。柱间在他饱满的胸部爱不释手地摸了几把，刚才被咬得充血凸起的乳尖在他的掌心滚动，带来一种痒痒的触觉。柱间手掌上的厚茧带来的不同触感让斑忍不住发出柔软的呻吟，昂起头来，黑发向后垂落，修长的脖子曝露出来。淡青的血管在白皙的皮肤下面跳动着，全然不设防的脆弱之处就在柱间嘴边。他着了魔一样咬住了斑的颈侧，牙齿不轻不重地研磨，留下一个个色泽浓重的吻痕。  
“柱……间……”斑喃喃地念着柱间的名字，那声音中所含的浓浓眷恋激得柱间兴奋起来，他顺着脖颈一路往上，咬住了一边圆润饱满的耳垂，含在嘴里，又找到耳孔，探进舌头去舔弄。这些地方都还没有被他人侵入过，斑的身体对于他而言仍旧是一个有无数奥秘的巨大宝库。  
斑颤抖着扭动着身体想要逃离这些陌生又强烈的感触，可柱间轻而易举地将他抓回自己的手中。斑毫无自知的动作把他撩拨得越来越兴奋，如同一座快要爆发的火山。他占据着斑身后的位置，并不需要再多做调整，一挺身就插入了之前一直被他人占据的隐秘之所。  
斑尖叫着“不要”声音中却满含欢喜，身体簌簌颤抖，泪水从他的眼睛里滑落，满脸春色，动情至极，只是先前发泄过一次，这时没什么力气，只能软软的躺在柱间的怀里，随着他的动作上下颠簸。他的嘴一直合不拢，柱间的手指在里面搅动，逼出含着水声的呜咽呻吟。  
斑在他的重重撞击之下早就软成一滩泥一样，若不是被他抱在怀中，只怕就要沉进水里去。柱间的动作一直又沉又稳，撞了近百下也一点没有疲态，反而斑早就没有力气，一开始带着愉悦的呻吟也变了味。他勉强抓着柱间的手，有气无力地说：“不要，我不行……”  
扉间也忍不住出声，止住了柱间的动作，“水已经冷了，再泡下去只怕斑受不了。”  
柱间这才注意到一缸水早已经冷了，只是被他们不断搅动，还留着一点余温。再一看斑，先前热气腾腾的粉嫩皮肤已经褪去了红润，重新变得苍白，唯独腿间性器始终不得释放，青筋虬结，涨得紫红。他蜷着身子，脸上满是水渍，不知是汗是泪。  
柱间当机立断，抱着斑站起身，斑还挂在他的性器上面，被他单手圈着腰固定住，一路脚不沾地回到卧室。  
行进中的震动让深入斑体内的粗大性器又突入了更深处，激得斑又是一阵哆嗦。扉间拿着大毛巾一边走一边给斑擦拭身体，三人相拥着倒进大床，柱间的性器仍然像楔子一样钉在斑的体内，两只手臂紧紧地将他收在怀里，等他缓过气来，又开始缓缓摆动腰身。  
“柱，柱间……”斑可怜兮兮地轻轻喊着柱间的名字，盈满泪水的眼中也浮现哀求意味。可是柱间很温柔地笑了笑，在斑的耳边轻声说：“斑还没射呢，我怎么能先射呢？”斑狠狠打了一个哆嗦。“不行，我……”  
“你行的，”柱间的摆动仍旧是又深又有力，“你一定可以习惯我的存在的。”  
“不，不要！”斑终于哭了出来，双腿无力地蹬了两下。这场漫长的性事对他而言已经变成一种折磨，但他根本掰不开柱间的手。  
扉间看着斑的泪水欲言又止。一旦柱间认定了什么事，那就没有什么能够阻止他的了。他想了想，把头埋进了斑的腿间，小心地将一直饱涨而不得释放的性器含进嘴里。柱间赞赏地看他一眼，也改变了撞击的方向，向着斑最有感觉的地方顶撞过去。  
斑的惊叫一下又变了味。他被两个男人挤在中间，却好像身处惊涛骇浪之中，一时被抛至高处，一时陷入低谷，全身都被掌握在他人手里，无处可躲藏。扉间小心地控制着自己的唇舌，尽可能深地将饱涨的头部吞进喉咙深处。不知过了多久，他终于感到口里的阴茎开始跳动起来。他抱紧斑的臀部，收紧口腔，深吸一口。一股浓浓的精水终于喷了出来，扉间虽然已有准备，还是反射地一口咽下。斑已经素了许久，射精也持久，一开始的一股被扉间咽下之后，还断断续续地汩汩流出许多，到最后流出的已经是淡黄的尿液，把他自己的腹部股沟都弄得黏糊糊湿哒哒。  
扉间抹抹嘴，又看看斑，他垂着头，眼睛翻白，已经因为高潮的冲击昏死过去。扉间叹口气，对柱间说：“别再磨蹭了，快点吧。”  
柱间拥紧了斑，亲昵地吻了吻他头顶的发旋，声音温柔：“不要怕，有我和扉间在。以后你就和我们在一起，只有我们，我们会保护你，照顾你，你什么都不用担心。”  
说完，他不再忍着射精的冲动，抓着斑的腰开始加速挺动，一下死命夯进最深处，把精液全部射进里面。

双龙夹心  
斑是被两双手给摸醒的。不是说难受，相反这两双手摸得他很舒服，有些地方是很舒服，有些地方是特别舒服。舒服得他没法再睡，身子颤颤地呻吟起来。  
“早安。”柱间还是贴着他的背，头伸过来吻他。扉间还是在他身前，直接捧起他的脸亲嘴。斑迷迷糊糊地被亲得喘不上气，等一团浆糊的脑子开始想起前一天晚上的情事，他们三人都已经非常在状态了。但是一想起来晚上的凄惨遭遇，他就有点怕，手不自觉地就推拒起来，偏偏又没什么力气，欲拒还迎似的。  
他身前吻得正投入的扉间被两只要推不推的手撩拨得兴起，索性抓住斑那根已经兴奋起来的东西，跟自己的握在一起，上下摩擦起来。斑一惊，下意识地想要往后退，但是身后的柱间已经一声轻笑，看自己的弟弟和爱人都进入了状况，也就不再犹豫，一根手指往斑的股缝里滑了进去。  
那个部位昨晚被过度使用，穴口红肿外翻，柱间的手指一伸进去，肛口软软的肉立刻紧紧地夹住了。  
柱间在斑的耳边好声好气地哄着：“斑，放松一点。”  
斑的声音都在发颤，话都说不利索，“不，不行的，我不行的。”  
“斑的屁股可不是这样说的呢。”柱间亲了亲他的脸颊，手指微微屈伸两下，那圈软肉像是睡醒了过来一样，开始一抽一抽地把柱间的手指往深处拉进去。  
“不，不是的。”斑着急慌乱，前面被扉间抓着阴茎把玩，后面是柱间的手指戳弄，进退不得，腰簌簌发着抖，身体迅速浮起一层艳色。  
“斑昨天已经能接受我在身后了呢。”柱间喜滋滋地说着，一边加了两根手指进去，昨天经过开发的后穴轻松地就将并排的三指吞了进去，手指进出间已经带出一股股清亮透明的粘液。柱间把手指举到斑的眼前，粘液在指间拉出细细的丝，斑的脸红得像是火烧一样。柱间更加开心，亲亲斑的耳朵，“斑的身体果然学得很快啊。”  
斑瑟缩着，急得眼泪都流了出来，却只说了一个“不”字，就被架起了双腿。柱间的声音低沉温柔，却仿佛来自地狱，他笑着说：“趁着身体还没忘记昨晚的感觉，我们来复习一下吧。”  
柱间盘腿坐起身，从后面把斑抱在怀里，扉间托着斑的双腿，和柱间一起把斑慢慢放到柱间挺立的阴茎上。一张一翕的小穴一下就咬住了饱满的头部，仿佛有意识一般开始一点一点地往里吞。  
斑再被放上去的时候还勉强扭动一下，马上就被两双强壮的胳膊制止了。斑一抬头，泪眼朦胧间发现正面对着扉间。白发男人眼里满满的怜惜深深地刺痛了他。他何时沦落到会被扉间同情了？  
他咬紧了嘴唇，把一声呻吟压回喉咙。尽管落在他人手中，被废了一身本领，也绝不能失去自己的尊严。即便是被人奸淫，也不过是一些肉体的疼痛。斑用力一抹眼泪，打定了主意再也不发出一声示弱的声音。  
扉间看着斑一脸英勇就义的表情，只觉得又好气又好笑。他扳过斑的脸，把红肿破皮的嘴唇从尖牙下拯救出来，放在自己的双唇间含着，有时舔舔破口的地方，有时又把破口咬得更破。斑的嘴唇时不时就传来一阵颤抖，口腔里藏着的舌头左躲右闪，不让扉间抓到。似乎是不满于斑的分心，柱间忽然用力往上一顶，一声惊叫险险就要冲出喉咙，又被他紧紧咬牙咽了回去。柱间似乎看出了他的小心思，也起了玩心，那根大家伙在斑的体内左突一下右冲一下，故意往之前没去过的地方撞。  
扉间还是专心吻着斑，舌头在狭小的口腔里无处可躲，早已经被抓到，吮得发麻。柱间的手紧紧抓着斑的胯骨上上下下夯着，扉间则继续探索斑的身体。昨晚被狠狠调教过的乳头不待碰触就已经高高凸起，连带乳晕也充了血红通通的，胸口都起了一片小红疹。但是扉间偏没有去抚摸那里，也不看底下翘得老高涨得发紫的阴茎。他的双手在斑的侧腰游移，指间夹着两块绵软的痒痒肉，手指刮蹭两下，斑就扭着身体想要躲开。只是他被人前后夹着，动弹不得，躲开左边就顾不上右边，被扉间摸得浑身直颤。  
柱间只觉得咬紧自己的阳具的肉壁有过好几次痉挛，明显是已经达到了高潮，但是前方仍然没有一点要射的样子，忍不住叹了口气，“明明昨天就可以的啊，今天就不行了，我的东西还不能满足你么，非得要扉间帮你舔舔？”  
斑抓着他的手，有气无力地摇头。他说不出话来，若不是一直咬紧牙关，只怕老早就放浪形骸地叫开了。  
扉间听到柱间的嘟囔，挑挑眉，一声不吭地把手移到了被塞得满满的洞口。他哥的尺寸确实是相当的惊人，肛口原本皱缩着的肉褶都被撑开了，薄的透明的表皮下面鲜艳的肉鼓胀着，被柱间的阴茎带出的肠液淋得湿哒哒的，像是被剖开的血橙晶莹的囊肉。  
柱间注意到扉间的动作，明白了他的意思。他垂着头，低声嘟囔了两句，“好吧，是扉间的话那就算了。”  
他把斑的脚更拉开了一点，将两人相连的地方往扉间的方向突出去。  
扉间的手指在肉洞的边缘探头探脑地戳刺，肛口的肌肉正一下一下收缩着，紧紧缠着柱间的阴茎，竟把扉间的手指也一并吞了进去。  
原本只是皱着眉忍耐的斑忽然意识到了扉间的意图，脸都吓白了。扉间这时正试图插进第二根手指，斑顾不上自己的坚持，死死拉住了扉间，一双眼睛瞪圆了，明明打不开写轮眼，都红得跟兔子一样。他简直语无伦次，声音抖得不成样子，“不行，两个人，不行的。会坏的，我……”  
扉间只是盯着他，那双比斑更加鲜红的眼睛仿佛要吃了他一样可怕，他还是一句话也不说，但是手指往外一勾，就拉开了一个小小的缝隙。  
斑哭了出来，把一切尊严都丢进尘土里，他哭得破了音，只是喊：“不要！拜托你！求你！不要！”  
扉间不为所动，在他的哭声里，一点一点地挤进了那个温暖幽深的饥饿的洞穴。  
“嘘，不要哭了。”柱间很温柔地吻着斑的后颈，“不痛的。”他拉着斑的手去摸他们三人相连的地方，然后把手举起来让斑自己来看，“你看，都没有流血。斑你很厉害哦，一下子就能吞下我们两个。”  
斑愣愣地看着自己手上沾染的一大滩透明粘液，微微张着嘴，好像忽然傻了一样，只有更多的泪水涌了出来。  
柱间笑笑，给了扉间一个眼神，两兄弟如同得了号令，开始有节奏地动了起来。  
他们三人都互相挨得很近，斑被挤在两人中间，前胸后背都被不停摩擦，他仍眼神呆滞，脸涨得通红，嘴里却不由自主地发出呻吟来。千手兄弟的动作越发凶猛，他也越叫越大声，嘴都合不上，眼泪混着口水滴滴答答流到肩上，又混上三个人身上的汗水，黏黏糊糊地在身体的摩擦中被涂得到处都是。  
他不知道自己在说什么，只知道他被夹在那两具温热强健的肉体中间，被灼热的呼吸和湿润的拥抱所包围，他的世界骤然缩得很小，只剩下在身体中不断进出的那两根粗长的阴茎，和他们所带来的灭顶的快感。  
他感到自己的身体似乎不再属于自己了，它有了自己的意志，只追随快乐而动，只为欲望而活，在一浪高过一浪的快感中，他的身体激动得攀上顶峰。  
斑花了很久才从高潮的眩晕中找回自己的呼吸。他又躺到了浴缸里，浸在舒适的热水中，柱间在身后抱着他，扉间在一边冲洗。他眨眨眼睛，几乎以为自己只是做了一个分外荒诞又淫乱的梦。  
柱间看到他脸上茫然的神情，低低笑了一声，凑过来亲亲他的脸颊，“醒了啊。每一次高潮都会晕过去，你这么敏感可怎么办？”  
斑张了张嘴，忽然意识到身体的异样。喉咙很痛，就好像他声嘶力竭地大吼过什么，腰更是仿佛折断了一样，连着肩背一起抽痛。下半身则痛到麻木，双腿仿佛没有连在身体上，连抬一下脚都做不到。  
他的心开始狂跳起来，挣扎着想要爬出浴缸。柱间轻而易举地一把按住他，关切地问道：“怎么了？”他想了一想，觉得自己明白过来，手掌按着他的腰轻轻揉起来，“腰很痛吧，我给你按按。”  
斑看着他微笑的脸，心里更加惊恐，身子都瑟瑟地颤抖起来。  
扉间走过来，不满地拉开柱间的手，“大哥你轻点，斑现在的身体虚，可不像以前那么结实。”  
柱间沮丧地收回手，头顶一片乌云，垂下头去，小声嘟囔起来。  
这熟悉的一幕并没有安慰到斑的神经，他抖得更厉害，水面都波动起来。  
扉间接着柱间的位置按摩着斑的腰，见他的样子，疑惑地问道：“冷吗？”  
斑心中慌乱，几乎不知道该作何反应，只是下意识地点头。  
“冷吗？”柱间拨了拨水，很是奇怪，明明是有些烫的热水。  
斑听到柱间的问话，隐约觉得自己回答错误，心中更慌，又忙摇头。  
柱间看他茫然无措的样子，只觉得分外可爱，忍不住逗他，故意贴着他的耳朵，压低声音问道：“究竟是冷还是热？不说清楚的话就要罚你了。”他一边问话，一边就把手掌滑进了斑的两腿之间。  
斑只觉得寒毛直竖，热气腾腾的水中竟然瞬间觉得冰冷刺骨，本来酸痛得不能动弹的双腿都下意识夹紧了。  
可他不知该回答是冷还是热，只是愈发把身体蜷了起来。若不是头发沾了水软软地垂落下来，看上去倒真挺有几分像是一只受了惊的小刺猬。  
“大哥！”扉间止住柱间的逗弄，把斑拉进自己怀里，安抚地顺着他的长发。可是斑仍旧抖个不停，并没有安心。  
柱间委屈得很，指着扉间说：“欺负他你也有份，现在又来说我……”  
扉间没办法，抱着斑起身，一边轻声哄着，“没事了，我带你回去睡觉。”  
但斑只是抖，他只是模糊地觉得在水中会被欺负，到了卧室也一样不能逃脱。  
扉间好不容易把斑擦干净，裹进被子里。斑闭着眼睛， 哆哆嗦嗦地抓着被子，就好像这层薄薄的布真能挡住什么似的。  
他这个样子连扉间看了都想笑。扉间又顺了顺他的长发，在他额头吻了一下，在他耳边轻声说：“别怕，有我们在。”


End file.
